Over the Edge
by lady leah
Summary: Boris, his first plan foiled by the BBA- has joined forces with his new partner to finished what he started, this time using his newest plans to take the world by storm…literally! Will anyone be able to stop him-when no one knows what he’s up to until
1. Boris and Igor

A/N: Hmm, well I was really put off with weather I should upload this story or not. But as you can see I decided too in the end-firstly I'm unhappy with the lack or reviews-I don't like to bitch! But the lack of reviews really, really puts me off my writing hence why most of my ficcy's are half done. So I would really appreciate it if you would either leave a little review or send me an e-mail.

Okay I feel much better now I have that off my chest

Notice! For the first part of this story it will mostly be centred around a OC and the Demolition boys-if you don't like OC's then I suggest you don't read.

Oh, and a really big thanks to Freezewind for her support, withour her this story would never have been uploaded! she has been a real friend and she desrves a big hug! thanks

Disclaimer: i don't own Beyblade nor any characters, save for Raisa, Derrick and Victor! they belong to me and are not to be used wothout my permission.

------

Boris tapped his chin thoughtfully staring absently over his desk. His first plans had been foiled by those BBA fools, but not this time-no his new plan was full proof and no one new of it's existence save a selected few and his new business partner. They had both spent precious time planning the whole process carefully so as to make no mistakes during the final experiment. He had kept the boys as far away from the labs the past year, but their skills were improving far more than he had ever expected-soon they would be ready to take part in the next tournament.

A knock sounded on his office door, he absently mentioned for whomever it was to enter. He smirked as the sight of his partner in crime, so to speak. Entered the room followed by a young girl-ah, yes his daughter Raisa. She was very pretty with her jaw length black hair-with three purple streaks at the front and her bright emerald green eyes. It was the third time Boris had had the pleasure of meeting his partner's pretty daughter and every time she always wore a very trendy Russian styled hat upon her head.

" It's very nice to meet you again Raisa, I trust your father told you -that you will both be living here until our work is complete." Boris mentioned smirking at her nervous glance.

" Yes sir, he did." she muttered averting her gaze towards the small window.

Boris' smirk widened visibly, he could see the small amount of fear in her jade eyes.

" I must tell you to be cautious here, the boys are not used to having female company around the Abbey." the director said absently watching the young girl.

" Right well, why don't we have someone show my daughter to her room." Igor said smiling strangely.

Boris nodded and pressed a button on the intercom. " Spencer please report to my office, I have a small task for you" he commanded watching the tall blond look up at the camera.

Raisa gave a nervous smile " do you have camera's all over the abbey sir?"

" Indeed I do, you see with such a big abbey I need to know what's going on and where, so there is no trouble or problems." Raisa nodded her understanding and jumped slightly as the door creaked open.

Spencer stood tall before the desk. " You wanted to see me sir?" he said his gaze landing on Raisa.

A chuckled escaped the director's lips and her nodded. " Yes, you are to show our guest-Raisa to her room and help her become acquainted with the abbey…do not under any circumstances leave her alone-do you understand?" their was a very dangerous warning tone in the mans voice, one which Spencer dare not argue with.

A short nod came from Spencer. " Of course sir, I'll do everything I can to make her feel comfortable." Boris gave a satisfied nod and waved Raisa over.

" Now Raisa, this is Spencer he will be with you if you need him, you can take this to keep in touch with him, should you ever be separated. Your room is across from Spencer- go to Spencer should you need anything." with that said he gave the teens a lazy gesture for them to leave.

" Now I'll see you a little later Raya." Igor said giving his only daughter a pat on the back, before ushering her from the room-a strange gleam entering his eyes one Spencer didn't miss. He narrowed his eyes slightly but gave both men a polite nod and followed the green-eyed girl.

----

The girl seemed nervous Spencer noted watching her eyes dart around the corridor, with each step they moved closer into the depth of the abbey-Raisa seemed to move closer to Spencer, she was practically holding his hand. Spencer wondered why Boris would bring a girl here; in all his year of being in the abbey Spencer had recalled Boris' dislike for having woman enter the abbey. What was Boris up to that they didn't know about? Well whatever it was Spencer knew Tala would find out once Spencer told him about this morning's event.

"Uh, it's Spencer right?" Raisa asked, turning her eyes up to the tall by towering over her small frame.

" That's right, how are you feeling?" he asked noting she was a little pale in the face.

She grinned waving a hand. " Nah, I'm okay really. It's just that man Boris-well he really freaks me out, but my father made me come here." she smiled at him and hooked her arm with his, almost as if they'd been friends for awhile.

" I heard this place is for training Bladers and stuff, how long have you been here?"

Spencer shook his head and gave a little laugh. " A long time, too long in my opinion. You get used to the dark hallways and camera's everywhere."

" That's one thing I'll never get used to, being watched wherever I go. It's going to be hard living here without my friends or going to school-not that I like school, but it'll be different staying here." she said looking a little uncomfortable as a group of young boys walked past eyeing her strangely.

Spencer chuckled at her and tilted his head to the side. " Well shall we start the tour?"

" Whatever works for you." she shrugged laughing.

" Right well, this part of the abbey is what we called sector A followed by B, C and D, these sectors are mostly the living quarters of each groups of trainees, newcomers will be sent to Sector A and work their way from there to Sector E the top Sector for the best Bladers, the bottom levels of the abbey are used for special training rooms and tech labs-they are forbidden unless you have permission to go there. There are training rooms in each sector so you can go there to train. Each Sector also has their own kitchen, bathrooms and a comfy room-were you can go and relax. Any questions?" Spencer asked taking a deep breath.

Raisa giggled nodding her head. " Just one, how come I've been put in your sector and not in Sector A?" Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment then he shook head a blank look coming over his face.

" Another thing I find strange, your right by all rights you should be in Sector A-not E. but Boris works in many strange ways-it's best not to ask questions. Trust me on that." he said seriously giving her a sharp look.

She saluted grinning " understood, Spencer Sir!" Spencer cracked a smile and shook his head. The girl was defiantly amusing and he enjoyed her company, he wondered how Tala and Ian would react to her presence-Bryan most likely wouldn't care.

Both walked to Sector E in silence enjoying each others company, but having nothing more to say-Raisa was feeling a little tired she thought it must be a side effect to her medication given to her by her father. He told her it was vitamins for her, but she wasn't so sure-she was supposed to take three everyday but instead she tended to take one a day. She was currently running a check on the tablets to make sure they were for what her father said they were for. She loved her father but he'd been acting a little strange since his new partnership deal.

Raisa jumped as a man clad in a white lab jacket rushed up to them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. " Spencer report to your training room, Boris' orders and you are to take the girl with you," he said giving her a pointed glance before walking off down the hall.

Raisa pulled a face watching the man disappear down the darkening hall. " Does that happen often, people jumping out at you?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

Spencer shrugged " sometimes! But you get used to it." he made a turn left and down another dark hall-stopping at a large door with a large letter E on the front. Pushing the door open Spencer entered first, followed by a curious Raisa whom noted there were only around seven rooms in use, each with the occupants name on the door. She read them as she passed and noted her room was across from Spencer's and next to someone called Bryan, then on the other side Ian and Next to Spencer's room was the names Tala and Derrick and another with the name Victor.

" This way, these are our rooms - this is the kitchen and down the hall are the bathrooms…and here's our training room. I'll warn you now-I don't know how the others will take to you being here, so just be careful." he pushed open the door and walked into the dimly lit training room.

Raisa looked around her eyes slightly wide. The room was enormous with five Bladeing bowls scattered around, it wasn't the best looking room on the decoration scale but Raisa liked it. Setting herself down on the long bench, which ran against the back wall, she took out her laptop and watched the group of six boys begin their training session. She intentionally ignored the strange glances she was receiving from the boys and continued filming their training session, for her research.

---

Spencer rubbed his brow tiredly standing beside the Bey dish, he didn't miss the looks his friends sent Raisa. Nor the strange curiosity emitting from their glance, after all it wasn't everyday Boris allowed a girl to enter the abbey-let alone live here.

" Hey, Spencer! Who's the chick?" Derrick asked nudging the tall blond playfully.

" Here names Raisa, but I'll explain why she's here later, away from prying eyes" Spencer said casting a quick glance towards the camera located in the corner. No doubt Boris was watching them closely again.

Derrick nodded his brown haired head. "Understood, hey d'you think I stand any chance with her-she's quite the beauty, don't you think eh?" the boy winked, hazel eyes gleaning brightly.

Spencer shook his head smiling, some things never change and Derrick was one person-like Tala, who loved the ladies- Spencer wondered if Derrick followed girls around when Boris let them have the weekends out side the abbey. It wouldn't surprise him much, if that were just what the brown haired boy did.

" I'll go talk with her, and y'know introduce myself." Derrick said brushing his clothes down smoothly.

Spencer glanced at the Russian girl and chuckled turning back to the brown haired Russian. " Looks like someone beat you to it! Seems you've got some competition " the blond commented.

" Huh? What!…oh man" Derrick burst out turning around; he blinked dumbly and burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of his supposed competition. " Ian! Oh you're real funny Spence…hilarious indeed, midget boy doesn't stand a chance!" exclaimed the hazel eyed boy grinning.

" I wouldn't say that just yet Derrick, she seems to like him." a new voice commented.

Derrick rolled his eyes waving hand in the air. " Shut up! Vicki, go and play with your toys." Victor chuckled calmly his arms crossed casually across his chest.

Walking past Derrick gracefully, Victor observed the Russian girl silently for a few moments. Before flicking back his shoulder length ivory hair- his silvery/blue eyes smiling softly. " I must admit Derrick, that as much as I despise you-you do have good taste in women. Though it pains me to admit it so" he reached a pale hand up and pushed back a lock of silver hair.

With one last smile Victor walked off towards the Russian girl and Ian. Derrick growled standing beside Spencer with his fists clenched tightly.

" I accept your challenge Vicky…and I'll win her before you even make your move." Derrick hissed quietly, he then turned and stalked back of to the Bey dish ready for his battle with Tala.

Spencer shook his head and sighed, _looks like those two are at it again!_ He thought his lips twitching into an amused smile. Those two would never get along-always competing with each other in something. Sure Spencer thought Raisa was very pretty and a very nice person to be around, But she wasn't really his type of girl.

Spencer glanced around the room one last time before walking over to the Bey dish he was training at, noting his training partner was coolly watching the small group of Raisa, Ian and Victor. He gave a short nod to the tall blond and pulled out his blade.

----

" Keep that in mind the next time you launch your blade, it's a simple error to be made-I used to do it all the time. Not putting enough power into my launch, but other than that you're a really skilled Blader!" Raisa said smiling at the short teen.

Ian looked thoughtful for a minute before holding out his hand to the girl. Raisa a little surprised shook the offered hand and grinned, and closed down her computer for the night.

" I'm guessing you're that idiot, Igor's daughter" Ian said sitting down beside the Russian girl.

Raisa glanced at her hands momentarily before sighing softly her green eyes loosing its twinkle. " Yeah I am. So what does he actually do here?" she asked watching the short boy closely.

Ian shrugged quickly casting a look at the camera, which thankfully was turned towards Bryan and Spencer. He turned back to the green-eyed girl and leaned a little closer towards her-not wanting to be heard.

" That's just the thing, we don't know…anything about what Boris or Igor's doing, they say nothing to us-we hardly see them anymore and the labs are completely off limits even to use now. I mean personally I'm thankful I don't need to see Boris' ugly face too much-but Tala's suspicious about what there're planning." Raisa titled her head to the side a confused look crossing her face.

" What I don't understand is, my father could have sent me to stay with my aunt Gwen-but he didn't and I heard Boris prohibits any female presence here! Don't you find that odd?" Raisa asked pushing back her hair.

" Maybe they need you…or something like that, I dunno" he shrugged and once again he found himself watching the tiny grey camera in the corner.

" Hope I'm not intruding on anything" Victor asked taking a seat beside the Russian girl a charming smile on his pale lips.

Ian speared Victor a lazy glance before scanning the room again. " Hey Victor, what's up?" Victor raised an elegant eyebrow at the shorter boys lazy tone.

" Nothing much, I just came to welcome our new friend-who's name I didn't catch," he said turning to the Russian beauty extending a hand.

A blush rising to her cheeks Raisa giggled shaking his hand. " Raisa, my names Raisa" she said averting her gaze to her shoes.

Victors eyes lit up " such a beautiful name, to suit such a beautiful woman as yourself- may I call you Raya? Such a pretty pet name" he asked inching closer to the obviously uncomfortable girl.

" Um…sure my aunt calls me that." Raisa said feeling a little awkward, she shifted in her seat and cast a pleading glance towards Spencer, who had finished his battle with Bryan and was now making his way over.

" Whoa! Watch out!" Victor cried pulling Raisa into him, or more precisely out of the

Line of fire-as Derrick's blade smashed into the wall right behind where Raisa had been sitting, her eyes slightly wide with fear Raisa looked over at Derrick who was scowling and Tala who had a smug expression upon his face.

" You know, I'm feeling pretty tired-Spencer could you tell me which way it is to my room. I err can't remember." she chuckled sheepishly giving the blond a wink.

" Sorry Raisa." Spencer said throwing a look over at Tala. " But Captains orders are for me to battle with him-Bryan's going to his room and that's next to yours. Just tag along with him, I'll see you tomorrow" he said nodding.

Raisa looked over at the burly boy currently glaring at Spencer's retreating form. She figured that was Bryan, smiling weakly at Victor and Ian who both gave her sympathetic looks-she moved towards the burly boy.

She felt herself shrink under his intense gaze and smiled weakly giving a little wave " hi I'm Raisa" he nodded stiffly but said nothing and walked through the door.

" So how long have you been here Bryan?" she asked watching the brooding boy.

She frowned when no answer came. " I guess your not one for talking huh?"

Again no response came from the burly boy, who seemed to take no notice of her presence at all. Completely baffled by his behaviour she chose to stay quiet and simply observe him.

The pale haired boy came to a sudden stop outside the door with his name upon it, he pointed to the next-door and walked into his room shutting the door in Raisa's face.

Feeling a little hurt and confused Raisa open her door and walked in, she was determined to figure out what his problem was-but that could wait until she was well rested. First she needed some sleep.


	2. A rather eventful day

A/N: a big thanks to everyone who reviewed your support is appreciated! Well not much to say really save I don't own Beyblade, I only own Raisa, Derrick, Victor, Natalya and Alina. Now on with the chapter.

------------------

Raisa groaned, as the knocking on her door wouldn't cease, she hardly had any energy to get out of bed let alone answer the door-this day wasn't going to be one of her best. She grumbled again and pulled the covers over her head preparing to go back to sleep, god only knew she needed some. She didn't sleep very well last night with being in a strange and new place it felt uncomfortable.

She smiled sleepily as the insistent banging on the door stopped, curling into a ball she snuggled into the warm covers and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes the covers were pulled off the sleeping girl-she shivered and blindly made and move the grab them back. Causing a small chuckle to sound from beside her bed.

She shot up into a sitting position and glared at the figure of Ian standing beside her bed holding up her purple duvet smirking at her.

" IAN! Get out. Get out! NOW!" she shrieked throwing her pillow at him.

Ian dodged the thrown pillow easily and snickered at the irate Russian girl. " Nice try, but you missed me!" he teased wiggling his finger at her.

The Russian girl huffed and stood up a grumpy look upon her face. " What do you want?" she asked racking a brush through her tangled hair.

" Boris left for a few days and left your dad in charge! You've been ordered to train with us today," the short boy said watching Raisa play with her hair.

Raisa stopped mid brush and frowned throwing the short boy a blank look. " Training?" she queried flicking a strand of hair back.

" Yeah, why?"

" Nothing! I'll go talk with him later, could you pass me that sweater?" she asked pointing to the purple and black sleeved top hanging on the chair.

He shrugged throwing it to her. " So I'll meet you in the training room, we're partners! It was either me or Derrick," the boy muttered leaving the room.

Raisa watched Ian leave and sighed slouching her shoulders, what was her father up to? And who does he think he is, ordering her around liked he'd been the greatest father, yeah right she'd only known him two years in total and he wasn't that great.

For one she wasn't going to idolise a man who was sent to prison and spent six year of her life there.

" God, I wish I was allowed to visit you three." she said quietly, holding a framed picture in her hand-a picture of herself, her best friends Natalya and Alina and her aunt Gwen. All were smiling and waving at the camera when the picture had been taken. She remembered it well it was there last day on holiday in Italy. She placed the picture down gently and proceeded to get dressed for the day ahead.

----

" Ah, Raisa glad you could make it!" the poor girl jumped as her fathers voice rang out in the training room. She looked to the camera and nodded stiffly not trusting herself to give him a nice vocal greeting.

She walked over to Ian who waved her over; she pulled out her black, purple and silver blade, a determined look entering her green eyes.

" Okay Raisa show me what you can do!" Igor's voice boomed overhead. " Three…. Two…. One Let it rip!" he commanded.

Both teens pulled their ripcords simultaneously and watched their blades land gracefully in the round dish. Both blades circled each other waiting for the right chance to strike.

Okay Raisa get a grip; the Russian girl scolded herself mentally, narrowing her eyes.

She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't battled in a few good months and thus her training was a bit lacking. She new there was a fat chance she'd loose this match-she had witnessed Ian skill the previous day and he was good, even better than her.

"Wyborg Attack now!" Ian commanded all his focus centred the battle at hand.

Ian's blade shot towards Raisa's was such speed the girl barley saw it, " Durack evade now! Don't let him scare you!" she said and smiled happily as her blade swerved away from Ian's giving a light glow in response.

" Wyborg attack her now! Take her down!" Ian's blade knocked into Raisa's before the girl could react, her blade was knocked out of the dish landing at her feet.

Raisa smiled sweetly at the camera " can I go now?" she asked at the now zooming in camera.

" No! You cannot, Ian stand down and good job." Igor congratulated, the camera spun around to the group of boy sitting at the bench. " Bryan you take over, and do your very best!"

Raisa's eye widened in shock, oh, yes she'd heard about Bryan's bladeing style and didn't want to be on the receiving end. She gulped nervously and fearfully at the burly boys stare.

Oh, this is bad. Really, really, really Bad! He's going to obliterate my blade and me. The girl thought in her panic. She was trying to think of a good excuse that would get out of this-but none came she knew her father wouldn't fall for it.

" Raisa you aren't thinking of backing out are you?" Igor sneered.

Raisa sent a sharp glare at the camera " no! Of course not father" she shot back with a sneer of her own, something that didn't suit the girls personality.

" Good, good my child. Now fight you're best-call out your bit beast if you have to!" he said and Raisa could hear the smirk in his voice.

Call out my bit beast? She thought frowning. Why would he say that? She shrugged it off for the moment and readied her blade and launcher. She saw Bryan was already set up for the battle, and gulping one last time both she and Bryan let their blade loose into the dish.

" Durack don't let him hit you! Use you're defence and evade" Raisa commanded.

" Falborg crush her now!" Bryan ordered Sending Raisa a smirk, as his bit beast rose from his bit-chip giving a war cry and heading straight for Raisa's blade.

"Oh no!" Raisa panicked trying to think of a way out of this mess. Only one thought came to her, one she hadn't wanted to use in this battle-but it seemed she was going to have to call out her bit beast.

" Okay Father it seems you'll get just the show you want," she whispered closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped back open and the once brilliantly light green was darker and more aggressive. " Durack! It's time." she yelled, a blinding flash of light admitted from her blade-followed by a bird like war cry.

Raisa smiled looking up at her bit beast, a large prehistoric type bird hovered in the air-it's ruby eyes seeming to glow, his body was covered in silver feathers and at the tip of his wings a there were a few black feathers standing out against the silvery feathers, a large feather covered horn ran from the back of his head to his shoulders.

" So you think that pretty bird of yours is enough to beat my Falborg?" Bryan sneered sharply eyeing the Russian girl. " I don't think so- Falborg take that bird down now!"

" Dark hurricane attack!" Raisa yelled.

At the same time Bryan also yelled " Stroblitz attack!"

Simultaneously both bit beast complied and two fierce whirlwinds formed, with so much power the other teens watching the match had to protect their faces, with their arms, as the blasts were enough to cut the skin. Even Raisa and Bryan had to shield their faces from the force. Both blades clashed together, both wind attacks merging into one strong force; both bit beasts circled each other before going for the plunge and attacking viciously.

More power was thrown into their attacks and in doing so the whirlwind completely covered the dish, slowly growing bigger, faster and more vicious with each second. Within minutes both blades crashed together causing a final finishing blow. The whirlwind collided as both blades connected with each, in the force of their attack both blades were throw back, out of the dish-the whirlwind blew apart throwing both Raisa and Bryan to the floor. The tremendous and vicious battle was over and with no winner, as both blades' stopped spinning at the exact same time.

Raisa simply stared at her still blade, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Having no idea what had just happened! Durack had never had that much power or at least not that Raisa new, it was like her bit beast was so angry that emotion had taken over him. But why would he be angry? Did something happen that they didn't or couldn't see?

She reached her shaky arm over to her blade and picked it, she sat there for a good few minutes staring at Durack's bit chip.

" What happened?" she wondered quietly, the bit chip giving a warm glow as if to reassure her, everything was fine and she needn't worry.

" Raisa, c'mon we need to get that scratch tended to." Spencer said gently kneeling down beside her.

" Huh? What?" she said in a daze reaching her hand to her check. A small dribble of blood stained her fingers. " Oh! I see" Spencer threw Ian a look, which clearly showed his worry for the dazed girl.

" C'mon let's get you up," the tall blond said, gently guiding her up from the stone floor.

Raisa shook her head coming out of her daze and smiled softly at Spencer. " No! Its fine-I'm fine, I need to go see my dad," she said looking towards the camera with narrowed eyes.

All eyes watched the quiet girl leave the room; even Bryan's eyes were trained on her intently. He couldn't understand it, he was more powerful than her yet they drew-a draw it wasn't often Bryan drew with his opponent. No! He always won his battles well nearly always- save for the time her lost to that Bladebreaker Rei! He growled just thinking about it.

" Did you see that? It was fantastic-but I can't believe they drew." Derrick said looking awed at the memory.

" It was a wicked battle, but one thing bothers me; why did Raisa seem so freaked?" Ian pondered thoughtfully.

" Her reaction was strange, yes-but I don't think she expected her bit beast had that kind of power. There was also something else I noticed." Tala commented, the small group turned to him curious looks on their faces.

" And what's that?" Derrick asked raising an eyebrow at the red head.

Tala tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. " Her bit beast was in pain, I think that's why he freaked out and unlocked more power. I don't know why- but I think we should keep our eyes open." confused looks were upon the groups faces, but they nodded slowly each vowing to find out what was going on.

" And I don't think Durack was the only one in pain, I noticed something odd about Falborg's performance too, we'll look into this later. There is defiantly something strange going on around here. Boris must never know we're suspicious. " Tala concluded turning around he pulled out his blade and prepared to train.

-----

" What's going on? Tell me!" Raisa demanded slamming the door to her father's office shut. Her eyes were blazing with white-hot fury and confusion.

Igor regarded his daughter calmly, the papers on his desk forgotten. " Specify what you mean dear." The angry Russian girl took a deep breath to calm herself.

" Why did you bring me hear? You know aunt Gwen would let me stay with her." she sat down in one of the comfy chairs and watched her father's thoughtful face.

" I need you Raisa, you are my daughter and I've lived most of you're life away from you- two years I've known you properly! All I want is to spend time with you knowing your safe, here with me. Loosing your mother was unbearable and loosing you too ripped me into!" he sighed rubbing his forehead tiredly.

" Tell me dad! If you couldn't bear to loose me, like you did mother, then why did you attack that man? He was being sent to prison for his crime anyway. But no, that wasn't enough for you was it! And besides that it was an accident- something that happens all the time." Raisa shot back a little rudely.

Igor slammed his fists down on the table, causing Raisa to jump back in fright- his brown eyes were blazing with a slightly insane look.

" How dare you speak to me in that tone! And as of now you will train with the boys and bide by the rules-, which means you can only see you friends on the weekends you have outside the abbey! Do you understand?" he snarled glaring at her.

Frantically Raisa nodded her head, fear rushing through her body at the older mans look. She had never seen him like this nor had he ever yelled at her. She wanted nothing more than to run as far away from him as possible! Obviously Igor saw the fear admitting from the girl because his eyes soften and he smiled reassuringly.

" I'm sorry Raisa, I-I don't know what came over me. Forgive me child," he said walked around his desk to embrace the girl.

Raisa not daring to argue with the man simply nodded her head and stiffly embraced his back, she was way too scared to cross him again, so much that she d wouldn't take any chances and break the rules. No not this time, no pranks or going out after curfew. She would rather stick to the rules than see her father like that again.

-----

" Why does Gwen want to see us?" Alina asked her bight Sapphire eyes narrowing at her friend, her long sapphire and royal blue streaked hair held high in a pony tail. She was wearing a thick cream coloured jacket, which fell down to her ankle, around the hood and sleeves there was white and grey fur and she wore similar coloured thick boots.

" She didn't say, though she sounded a little upset." Natalya said pushing back her strawberry blond hair aside; her brown eyes scanned the street. She too-like Alina was wearing a thick coat only black-with white fur around her hood and sleeves.

" Oh! I miss Raya!" Alina whined sounding strangely like a little child, she hugged herself her eyes becoming teary.

Rolling her eyes Natalya strolling over to the teary eyed girl. " Oh, honestly! Sometimes you're such a baby. And I amazed that you don't even realise that Raisa is staying just five blocks away from us-north." she pointed her finger north.

Alina bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, her eyes then lit up and Natalya groaned. " Ooh, Ooh I've got an idea!" she beamed happily.

" Let me guess! Oh, wait there's no need to. You wanna go see Raya-right?" Natalya exclaimed smacking her forehead.

Alina growled loosing her temper with the strawberry blond haired girl. " Yes I want to go see Raisa! And I'll go alone If I have to." she glared harshly at the floor in her temper tantrum; not caring about the strange looks people walking by gave the pair.

" Okay, okay I give in, but first let's go see Gwen"

Alina smiled nodding. " Sound like a plan" she winked hooking her arm with Natalya's.

" You really need to sort out your mood swings Alina, anyone would think you nuts"

Alina chuckled softly " good then they'd leave me alone, wouldn't they?" she teased wiggling her fingers.

Natalya groaned hooking her arm with the sapphire haired girls, " your unbelievable, really you are you know." Alina winked laughing softly.

"Oh, I know Talya, I know"

---------

Spencer frowned walking the snow-covered yard surrounding the abbey, he thought back to the match earlier that day, he didn't understand it-both Boris and Igor had been acting strange since before Raisa came here. Now Boris had left the abbey for a short time. What was really going on? He sighed softly, maybe he really didn't want to know what they were planning. It was still hard for him to believe that Bryan actually drew in the match, he knew the burly boy was going to be a very hard person to live with for the next few days, and Raisa; he wondered why the girl seemed so freaked-something was definitely going on here. And he intended to find out whatever it was.

Heavy footsteps caught the boys attention, he looked ahead of him and saw Bryan stood under neath a snow covered tree-his arms crossed and eyes closed, though however calm he appeared Spencer could see the small twitch of his closed eyes.

Deciding it was best to leave the burly boy alone, Spencer turned and went another way-he didn't need Bryan snapping at him.

Strangely Spencer found himself approaching the abbey gate, where as he neared closer soft female voices could be heard. An eyebrow rose in curiosity and he moved closer, and upon seeing the two girls he chuckled as they continued to argue, he knew ease dropping was rude but he couldn't help himself.

" Grr, you can't do that Alina. Your ganna get us in trouble!" snapped the strawberry haired girl glaring at her friend.

Alina raised an eyebrow " oh, who's ganna report us-Igor? Yeah right I'll just tell my father…no on can touch me!" Alina said pulling out her computer.

" It's not Igor I'm worried about catching us, don't you remember who runs this place?"

" No! Should I?"

The irate girl grumbled smacking her forehead. " Yes! You should-the man who runs this place is called Boris Balkov, may father told me to stay away from him when we moved from St Petersburg!"

Alina blinked " your dad knows him?"

She nodded causing her hair to fall around her shoulders. " Yes, my father went to school with Boris and Igor- says there're both bad news…now let's go!"

" But Natalya, what about Raisa-we can't leave her here alone!" Alina snapped narrowing her eyes. " I don't care who runs this place, be it Satan himself."

Alina opened her laptop and connected a grey lead to her computer and to the gate's security panel. " Okay, time to override" she said smirking; she began to type in some codes.

As Alina was doing her thing, Natalya began pacing nervously her eyes darting in every direction; she had the strangest feeling they were being watched causing her nervousness to mount.

Spencer watched and finally decided it was time for him to stop the stupid girl before she tripped the alarm system. He sighed stepping out from behind the bush he was standing behind. The strawberry haired girl spotted him right away and jumped back, grabbing a hold of her friends arm.

" I really think you shouldn't do that! Unless you want to trip the alarm system that is," he said crossing his arms.

Alina eyed him for a short time before smiling brightly. " Hey! Your Spencer from the Demolition boys, wow…you were great in the worlds two years back! I'm Alina by the way," she giggled.

Raising an eyebrow Spencer had to hide the slight blush creeping upon his face. " Well-um, thanks…but I have to ask what are you doing here?"

" Oh, y'know visiting a friend--she came to stay here the other day…you can't miss her; her names Raisa she very cheerful, you seen here?" Spencer was very glad the sky was darkening because the blush on his face deepened as the sapphire haired girl moved closer towards him, though the gate was still separating them.

" Uh, Raisa yeah-she's here! Lives in my sector actually" Alina jumped up and down in her excitement and if she could, she would have hugged Spencer- thankfully for the poor embarrassed Russian boy, the gate was locked and she couldn't get through.

" Oooh! I love you so much. Go get her for me! Please." her eyes gleamed brightly and she seemed so happy that; both Spencer and Natlaya thought she would burst any moment.

" I'm sorry, we keep telling her she needs to…uh, you know what-never mind she's just a little funny upstairs." Natalya said tapping the side of her head and shooting a glance at her friend.

Spencer chuckled softly titling his head to the side, he could hear footsteps from behind him, and turning he caught sight of Bryan-though the burly boy looked at if he was in another world, and took no notice of Spencer or the two girls.

" Well-go get her!" Alina smiled sweetly; well a little too sweetly for Spencer's liking. It was the kind of sweet smile girls gave when they were beginning to loose their temper, he cringed slightly-he didn't want to be on the receiving end of this girls temper.

He pulled out the small phone from his pocket and pressed three numbers.

" Uh…hello?" Raisa's nervous sounding voice said.

" Hi, listen could you come down to the front gate? Two of your friends are here" Raisa's eyes widened at Spencer's words.

"Yeah, sure I'll be right down." she said quickly putting the phone down.

-----

" Oh, guys I've missed you so much." Raisa grinned standing next to Spencer.

Her two friends waved " hi there! Enjoying it here?" Natalya asked winking.

Raisa nodded slowly " it's uh, not too bad…gets a little boring though, guess that's cause of the lack of female company." Natalya nodded sympathetically and patted Raisa on the shoulder through the small bars. Alina didn't seem to be listening most likely because she was staring at Spencer with misty eyes.

Spencer coughed nervously shooting Raisa a look, the Russian girl giggled but called off her best friend. Alina gave the demolition boy a wink and a smile before going off to chat with Raisa and Natalya.

" This sucks, talking to you through this stupid gate." Alina pouted kicking the metal structure, she yelled loudly in pain and began hopping comically causing the other teens to laugh at her antics.

" Hey! Stop laughing--Oh, Ouch." the sapphire haired girl whined continuing to hop on one leg around the same spot continuously.

Natalya sniggered behind her hand, " I think we should get going now, when are you allowed out of the abbey?" she asked turning to Raisa.

" Weekends! That's the only time we're allowed out,"

" Sweet! I guess we'll meet you at the cyber café around say 10:30. That okay with you?" Natalya asked eyeing her friend.

Raisa nodded eagerly " that'd be great, I'll see there!" she grinned giving her two friends a hug through the bars.

" We'd better go Raisa, before one of the guards catch us." Spencer said keeping his eyes peeled. The Russian girl nodded giving a wave to her friends before setting off beck towards the abbey with Spencer.

Alina watched the two Russians go with a distant looks in her eyes. While Natalya watched the sapphire haired girl worriedly,

" What's up?" she asked tenderly placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

Misty eyes turned to Natalya " I don't wanna leave them here, any of them-this place gives me the creeps--c-can we just go now?" she asked shuddering.

" Sure thing, let's go then, we'll see Raya again this weekend…she'll be fine" the strawberry blond reassured guiding the shorter teen with her hand, though in her mind she whispered softly 'I hope Raya will be fine' as she too had a strange feeling about the abbey.


End file.
